


Travel through the Wonderland

by Kairin16



Series: Family's the most important thing the Universe could ever gift us with [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Family, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel through the Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> It's set directly in the story written by scrapbullet so you may be a little confused as to what's going on. To summarize, Scott had a fight in school, someone knocked off his glasses which made him singe the school roof; the big trouble started with parents involved (who were stupid, scared humans), Erik showed up and got shot by someone in the ensuing chaos. Scott is feeling guilty and Erik is in coma. Yeah, I don't know either.

Awareness came slowly and with it the pain. He was used to pain, he could handle it, but something in the back of his mind was telling him that there was something more important to focus on. Before he could focus on that thought, furry blue hands were pushing him back into a pillows and there was darkness once again.

The dream he had was one he never had before. There was some fuzzy blue monster who'd do anything for a chance to play with some machinery and a blue raven that hovered over him no matter what he did to bat it away. Then there were red and grey hounds that kept growling and snapping at every bush and tree he passes, the red one going even as far as bite some of them. Well, and there was of course the road. It was simple, brown road – the country side one. And he walked on it, walked and walked and walked and couldn't stop. It terrified him. But everytime he tried to stop, all the creatures went into crazed frenzy, pushing him and pulling, until he slowly begun to move again. He could vaguely made a shape at the end of the road – a rat. Brown, common rat, who looked kind of sickly. And curled around it was a dark brown kitten with the biggest blue eyes Erik has ever seen. Everytime it caught a sight of him, it mewled pitifully and his heart broke a little, but no matter how long he walked he seemed to be no closer to the pair than at the beginning of his journey. On the other hand, when he stopped, there was a shadow of his mother with open arms, baking his favourite cake. But well, when he stopped....

 

\- Damn. He's doing it again! Raven, pass me defibrillator. - Hank gestured impatiently to blue woman and together they started electrical therapy. Azazel and Janos made sure that Charles and Scott were safely sat back in the corridor and wouldn't panic too much where it would only worsen the situation, but still. They both could see Azazel's tail whipping from side to side and his jaw clenching and possibly the only thing keeping him from going and cutting responsible people to slices was responsibility over Erik's family. No one knows when, but apparently, Lehnsherr ensured that if anything happened to him, Charles and Scott would have the best protection he could think of. And as for the man himself, they finally made him breath again. For how long this time, they couldn't tell. And to think that only two days ago he regained consciousness. For not even a whole minute, but still.

 

… Right. That's self explanatory. The creatures are kind of stubborn when it comes to him not stopping. And to be honest, he doesn't really want to either. He really, really longs to curl up with the rat and the kitten. He's just getting a little tired and there is no progress to be seen. But he can't just give up. That's not exactly in his nature, is it? Or is it? He can't really remember anymore, but as long as he can remember his destination everything's fine, there is nothing to worry about. Alles is Gut. The thought out sentence makes his heart beat a little faster and he's no longer walking. He's sprinting, chased by some unknown fear, unimaginable terror. He needs to get home. He needs to get to them, needs to make sure Scott's safe. Scott. Scott!

\- Scott! - He's up. He's up and he's no longer walking and there are blue arms keeping him pinned to the bed and he can't, he can't. He has to make sure that he's safe, he needs to get up and...

\- Erik! - And there is a weight on his chest, hands sneaking behind his neck and wetness on his neck and it's not Scott, but it's someone equally important. And he can feel his little lab rat shaking with sobs and he doesn't understand. - Oh, Erik... - It doesn't matter. Nothing matters, but the sobs wrecking this lovely man and the fact that they shouldn't. So he winds up his arms around Charles and squeezes him as tight as he can (he's kind of weak, huh, he'll have to ask about it later) and kisses his head and there is tube in his nose and it's not really comfortable, can someone please take it out? And then he sleeps again.

There are no dreams this time, only blissful blankness he got used to cherish after the camps and he thanks the Gott for it. He doesn't think he could take anymore of the traveller’s nightmare. When he wakes up this time it's to the sound of some machine steadily beeping and Charles dozing off in a chair next to his bed. He looks completely wretched with his hair unkempt and bags under his eyes the size of the continent. He has his hand firmly clasped over his own and he looks as if he hasn't shaved in over a week. Erik wants to hit something. Hard. And then his gaze travel over the room and he sees the second figure sitting in the feet of his bed.

He can't really see Scott's eyes anymore, what with him wearing his special glasses all the time, but he can certainly feel them on him. He gestures with his free hand for the boy to come closer and frowns when he's meet with the silence and not even a slightest movement.

\- Scott? - His voice is raspy and talking hurts his throat. He wonders for a while for how long he slept and then dismiss the thought as not important at the moment and eyes the glass of water on the bedside table with longing. That makes his son move and in a moment his throat isn't as parched and he can hopefully talk without choking on his own tongue. Before the boy can retract to his distance place, he gets a hold of his wrist and keeps him stubbornly in place. He's not sure if it's because Scott doesn't really want to go or doesn't want to hurt him, but he's not trying to extract his hand. And Erik mentally thanks him for it, he's not sure he'd be able to hold on. - What's wrong, son? - Seemingly simple question and it makes Scott shake like a leaf. He tries to bring him closer, but then Scott is tugging free of his hold and running out of the room and Charles is awake and crying again and Erik really is too tired for this still. So he takes an easy way out this time and goes back to sleep. He'll fight the next time.

But he doesn't really get the chance. When he wakes up again it's only to Charles who when asked about Scott, shakes his head with barely restrained tears. Erik asked him to stop a little with crying, because it broke his heart and really, he's fine now, there is no more reason for tears. He won't tell Charles he thinks he wasn't worth so many tears in the first place, but he can guess, Charles already knows, if the tightening of his hold on his hand is any indication. He waits one day, then two, then three. He listens to Azazel's report on what happened and it makes them both angry again and Hank has to sedate him to keep him from leaving the bed. He can't really stop Azazel though and everyone involved gets a fear of Gott, or rather Devil, put in them to the disapproving looks of Charles. At least no one was cut. On the fourth day he gives up on waiting and tells Azazel to just bring Scott to him. Charles tries to not look to much like he approves, because he says it makes things unfair for the boy, but it doesn't really work. He leaves the room when Azazel appears again with Scott in his arms, squeezing Erik's hand and kissing his forehead. The teleporter deposits his son on his lap and puffs off in a cloud of red smoke.

Charles looks better now. He shaved and brushed his hair. And took a shower, which Raven thought necessary to point out to the man's embarrassment. He barely leaves Erik's infirmary room at all, but apparently he sleeps better, because the bags under his eyes are getting steadily smaller. The memory of him on that first day still makes Erik want to hit something, or someone, though.

Scott, on the other hand, looks much worse than he did then. He looks as if he barely went an hour without crying and there's dust all over his clothes and hair as if he tried to hide in lots of small, unused places in a manor, a lot. It makes Erik wants to cry. He holds the boy close to him and even when he feels him tense and start to wriggle, he doesn't let go. He might not be in his prime strength yet, but he's still stronger than the seven year old. After a while he starts rubbing circles into his son's back and humming softly into his ear and he can feel the boy relax a fraction.

\- Shhh, Liebling. It wasn't your fault. - He can feel something wet on his chest, but decides against mentioning it. For a little boy, Scott can be awfully proud at times. - You did good back then. - To be honest, he barely remembers the whole accident. Hank told him that it's the scull fracture's fault. It was also it's fault that he kept flat-lining for a while and he really wants to find the idiot that tried to shoot at his son and beat him to the pulp. But that's not what's important right now. - You did good. And maybe now, your dad will finally let you be home-schooled. - He can hear wet laugh coming from his boy and he knows that it won't be easy, that Scott's still very much blaming himself, but he knows also, that eventually, they'll be allright.


End file.
